In cases of medical or dental examination, surgery or sexual activity, the rupture or even cracking of the membrane such as rubber which forms the finger stall, glove or contraceptive sheath (condom) can result in contamination of both the person wearing the device and the partner; so their use has not been risk-free. The risk level for currently available contraceptive sheaths, measured by the value of the AQL factor (Acceptable Quality Level), is of the order of 0.4%, and is considered unsatisfactory by the medical profession as a whole. In an attempt to reduce the margin of risk, it has been proposed to associate a product active against the AIDS virus with contraceptive sheaths, the product being applied as a coating on the rubber forming the contraceptive sheath. Although this kind of device is theoretically satisfactory, it has disadvantages. For example, the active product and the polymer comprising the sheath are capable of interacting to cause a modification of the elastic properties and aging properties of the sheath. In addition, the active product tends to become absorbed to and complexed with the rubber or other polymer forming the sheath and as a result, suffers a loss of pharmacological activity. Moreover, the repeated use of contraceptive sheaths having an active product applied in the form of a film to one or both sides thereof may lead to attack or irritation of the skin and/or mucosa of the sex partners, for example, by the active product, causing irritation, allergy, hypersensitivity, etc.
Devices consisting of an association of two separate latex sheaths with a pharmacologically active liquid disposed therebetween have been known for some time as described in U.S. No. 2,586,674. However, the active principles brought into direct contact with the latex or its derivatives act on the latter, very often rapidly destroying the mechanical properties, e.g., the impermeability, of the latex. Also, the liquid contained between the two sheaths tends to collect in one place when rubbing occurs, leaving much of the area of the organ covered with the sheath unprotected.